A Lone Wolf's Pain
by DarkKitsunecub
Summary: On the night of the new moon, everyone is defeated by Naraku...except Sango. Captured and tortured, one decides to save her and she lands in the hands of the Wolf Prince...
1. Default Chapter

I had to get some thing up before my friend kitty kills me TT

Ok so I'll give you the summary of A Lone Wolf's Pain mostly this is about Sango and Koga and how he help's Sango after her traumatizing time in Naraku clutches. There a few twists and Fluffy-sama might enter the picture but that's undecided. I have really no idea what's going to happen so there maybe long brakes in between chapters

Sorry

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX


	2. last one

Little Kitsune Kid: This chapter is done in Sango's POV, and I'd like to thank Sanity Murmured In Dreams for being my beta! Little Kitsune Kid: she got a hold of this and put that in but I was going to thank her after she was done beta reading it but she beat me to it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Lone Wolf's Pain

Ch 1: last one

Darkness and pain. That's all I've known ever since the day that bastard Naraku captured me and killed my friends. How I envied them; the boys and even Kagome, at least they're at peace now. When we were defeated, Kagome and I were tied to a tree by Kagura, the wind sorceress. There were many others that were there to witness our deaths. Pack members of demon clans we've killed over the years gathered quickly and howled in pleasure as one by one, we were killed by Naraku.

The first was Inuyasha. I think he was the first because he was the greatest threat. Tetsusaiga was broken and it lay shattered near the base of the tree that Kagome and I were tied to. Miroku came next. Naraku was cruel and before killing the monk, he cut off his hand that contained the wind tunnel before severing his head. But it was the hardest to watch as Shippo was killed. He was thrown to the lesser demons that had gathered and was torn apart and devoured. I remember the way his screams for Kagome and I had gone unanswered. Kanna had made sure to gag us at the man once known as Onigumo's request. Kirara, my most loyal friend, was able to escape. I told her to run and find help but I haven't seen her since that day on the bloody battlefield.

I wish that he would have just killed Kagome quickly, but no, Naraku had to humiliate each one of us in someway before he would kill us and so Kagome was raped not once, but many times by himself, his incantations, and many of the lesser demons that had gathered. Her screams as the demons dug their large members deep within her, breaking her, still haunt me every night.

After she was raped again and again Naraku had her tied between two trees naked and dripping with semen and blood. I didn't want to see what they where going to do to her so I turned away but I still heard her screams and her bones being crushed. I couldn't help but watch as they dragged her body away; it was twisted and mangled. I also saw that it was missing an arm and so I knew that there was no way she was still alive.

Now there was only me. As Naraku laid his eyes on me, I felt chills go up and down my spine. His eyes raked down my body. I don't know how much he could see; my slayer's outfit was in shreds I knew, but I wasn't sure as to what extent. My body had gone somewhat numb. Now that the others were dead, it was my turn.

Naraku walked up to me. I wanted to kill him for what he did to my friends and for what he had done to my brother. Kohaku had been in the battle and it was I that had to kill him. It hurt to do it, but now I know it was the right thing to do, rather than let him fall before Naraku's hands. Naraku was now in striking distance but my arms and legs were both bound so I was helpless. I remember what he said as he stroked my inner thigh…

"Now little Sango, let's see how well _you_ play the whore…"


	3. An Unheard Cry for Help

Thank you to all the people that reviewed, it made me feel so good.

Thank you: Miss -tress- Kitty, Nightfall2525, Kiki Ortega, Jupiter's moonEuropa christal-chan, Silver Cat 14, D brackett, PunkChibi, Kisha, Julie, SanMirLover, Melinda M M, Foster, Jessie, Trunks'ssaiyangirl, and Sasha

If you have any questions, you can put them in a review or e-mail me. I really don't care. Just make sure to say if you want the answer in the story's beginning or have it e-mailed to ya. I check and respond to reviews and e-mail regularly so you should get an answer very soon to your questions.

I would also like to thank **Miss -tress- Kitty** for beta-reading my story for me (**looks up and smiles nervously at the girl in front her holding a whip**) all you Yu-Gi-Oh fans should read her stories; they're really good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did you would all bow down before me.

A Lone Wolf's Pain

Ch. 2: An Unheard Cry for Help

Naraku's Kingdom

Sango had been held in one of Naraku's dungeons for almost a month. Her body was weak from starvation. She was alive only because Kagura came to give her water twice a day and a small piece of bread. Naraku would come down once a day to taunt her, play with her body, and sometimes beat her. At first she had struggled and tried to fight back, but after a week she had been too weak to escape the pain. Today would be like the rest…or so she thought when Kagura came to give her the water. This time, Naraku came with her and ordered her to restrain Sango. He pulled a long jagged knife from his sleeve and began to run it up and down her arm, just short of cutting her.

"Well, Sango, how will we spend today? I believe that ever since I killed your pathetic friends you have not said a word to anyone. I think I would like to test how strong your resolve is."

With that, he stabbed her shoulder, pulled the blade out, and softly ran it down her arm. He looked to her face but all Naraku saw was determination. She would not scream. She hadn't screamed in pain since the day he took her friends, and her lover. The memory of him holding her in his arms the night before he was brutally slaughtered…that was the only thing keeping her sane through the pain.

Miroku had finally gathered the courage to tell her how he felt about her.

"Don't think that I will let you escape to that little dream world of yours. No, I _will_ hear you scream before this day is through."

Naraku, frustrated with her indifference, started cutting designs into Sango's arms. First was a rose near her wrists, then a vine that sprouted from the rose. Along the vine were leaves, thorns, and yet smaller vines that made little circles where blood began to well. Tears formed in Sango's eyes from the pain and Naraku relished in the small whimpers that erupted from her throat. It was when he started the raven on her back that she screamed. He started with the wings, then the body, and took special care of the head; adding feathers here and there. When he was finally done, satisfied with hearing her hoarse voice echoing through his castle, he let her down and left, laughing as he did.

Kagura began to leave but then turned and walked over to the fallen girl that now lay in a pool of her own blood. As Kagura began to reach Sango, she realized that the demon slayer her master had taken so much care into torturing was hardly even a full-grown woman.

She knew that she would be punished, but Kagura couldn't leave the girl to rot in the clutches of her sadistic master, so she pulled the girl to her chest and held her for a moment. Then before she knew what she was doing, both she and Sango were on her feather and heading northwest. There were few demons that could protect Sango now.

Inuyasha's brother and that blasted Wolf Prince. Kagura hated to admit it, but the fleabag wolf was strong and now that he had five more shards along with the three he had already owned, he could rival even Sesshomaru.

As Kagura flew toward the Northern lands, she tried to decide where she could take the poor girl; Sesshoumaru would probably kill Sango the moment he laid eyes on her and so the Wolf Prince Kouga was Sango's best bet for survival. As long as she could trick him into keeping her.

The Northern Mountains

Kouga looked to the east; he could feel something, or someone, coming. A long, low howl to his pack told them where he was going. With that, he ran with the power of the eight Shikon jewel shards to intercept the intruders of his territory. As he ran, he felt the presence of the intruders nearby and slowed to a stop. Kouga came upon the two in a small clearing with a creek flowing around it. The taste of the wind told him that one of them was Kagura, but the other was an unidentifiable scent…and a sweet one as well.

"Kouga…."

Kagura turned and revealed to Kouga a girl laying in a deep sleep in her lap. As he looked, Kouga saw that there were freshly healed cuts along her arms and the back of her tattered kimono was red with blood. This only sparked his interest.

"What did you do to her, witch?" he growled out. He now remembered the girl; she was the rather quiet demon slayer that traveled with Kagome.

"I have done nothing to Sango; Naraku took her after he killed her companions. I am getting rid of her …she was getting troublesome and I didn't want to deal with her anymore."

Kagura had to say it offhandedly, for she didn't want to answer any questions that would have followed if she had said she was "rescuing" the girl; especially because she herself did not have the answers.

"N-Naraku killed her companions? That means that Kagome is dead? But Inuyasha couldn't have been defeated unless…it was the night of the new moon, wasn't it? But how? No one knows when Inuyasha turns human but a few." Kouga took a look at Kagura for an answer and surprisingly got one.

"_I_ knew the night that Inuyasha would turn full human." Kagura stated somberly.

"And Naraku found out by using my heart to torture me until I had to tell everything. I had no choice." She said defending herself with a glare to Kouga who had begun growling lowly by now.

"He went and killed them all one by one until she…"

She stopped to move Sango in a more comfortable position.

"Until she was the only one left. Tell me Kouga oh, Prince of Wolves, if I left this girl here, who was friends with the one you tried to declare your woman, what would you do? Leave her here? Or take her to your den and protect her from Naraku? What better way to get back at him than to take the one thing he wanted so badly? And let me tell you, he went though a lot of trouble to get her."

Kouga looked at the girl and at Kagura. It was risky to take her, but as Kagura said, it would piss off Naraku.

"Give me the demon slayer and leave my territory"

"As you wish, Wolf Prince." Kagura handed Sango over, then left back to Naraku's castle without another word.

Kouga looked down at the demon slayer, wondering what her reaction would be to waking up being surrounded by wolf demons.

"What will I do with you, Sango?"

_To be continued…_

This will be shorter than I thought so sorry; about five more chapters, tops. And sorry for not updating, I wanted to finish 10th grade so I had to study and do homework…it's not my fault.

Kitty: Sure, It's not your fault at all hun… (cough)slacker(cough)


End file.
